Harry’s First Friend Finished
by Dathrian Princess
Summary: Harry never had a friend in Primary School, at least not one he could remember.
1. They Meet

****

Harry's First Friend

Summary

Harry never had a friend in Primary School, at least not one he could remember. Dudley had always made sure of that. But what happens if, at one time, Harry _did_ have a friend. What happened to them? And why doesn't anyone remember?

~AN: Ok, now, this is my first attempt at one of these, so be nice. Disclaimer, see my last chapter.~

Ch 1- They Meet

Harry walked to school behind Dudley and his friends, making sure to keep well back. He sighed wistfully. There were only two things that Harry envied about Dudley, his loving family, and the fact that he had friends. Harry would do _anything_ for a friend. Absolutely anything. But Dudley made sure that no one wanted to be friends with him. He walked into the classroom, and sat down at his desk. No one sat near him, because you couldn't count on Dudley Dursley believing that you didn't like 'that freak Harry Potter'. He got a library book out of his bag. If there was one thing he liked about school, it was the fact that he could get books to read quite easily. And it meant that Dudley wouldn't do anything to them, because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't want to have to pay the school for any ruined property. His thoughts were interrupted quite suddenly.

"Excuse me, may I sit there please?" He looked up, there was a short, blond haired, _purple_ eyed girl standing in front of him. He'd never seen eyes her colour before. It looked almost... _magical_.

"What? Sorry, I don't think I heard you right."

"I said, 'may I sit there please?' Look, never mind, obviously you don't want to be seen with a 'freak'." The girl said bitterly, and started to walk off.

"No, wait. I don't mind, as long as you don't mind sitting next to me."

"Of course not. My name's Aile Niurrin. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Harry. So, why're you a freak?"

"Because my cousin says I am. That's him, over there." Harry pointed. Aile giggled,

"He looks like a pig in a wig."

"I know. You probably shouldn't sit near me, Dudley'll be awful to you."

"Don't worry, I can handle him." She said confidently.

"Why're _you_ a freak? You don't look very freakish to me."

"Because of my eyes." Aile said. Harry thought she was keeping something from him, but he couldn't be sure. Besides, what could she possibly be keeping from him anyway?

"Well they _are_ kind of weird looking." Harry said. She giggled again, she was a very giggly person, Harry noticed.

"Yah, I know. It's a family trait, so's the height. We're all vertically challenged in my family. Say," Her eyes lit up, "Wanna come around to my house after school? You'd be most welcome, my mum and dad love to meet new people. And, well," She got a shy look in her eyes. "I'd really like you to come too. You seem nice, people shouldn't not be your friend just because of Pigman over there."

"Yeah! I'd love too! But..." Harry hesitated. "I don't know if I'd be allowed."

"Oh," She giggled _again_, "That's not a problem. My mum picks me up after school, so I'll get her to drive around to your place, and she'll wheedle permission out of your mum for us."

"Um, I don't live with my mum." Harry said uncomfortably. "I live with my Aunt. My mum's dead." Aile looked horrified,

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth! You probably hate me now."

"No! It's ok. I never knew her, or my dad anyway. They died when I was one."

"Harsh. Harry, would you like to be my friend?"

"Yeah! I'd love it."

"Cool. I've never had a friend before."

"Because of your eyes?"

"Yeah. They freak people out."

"I think they're wicked. Magical, even" Aile smiled

"You have no idea."


	2. Aile Stands Up For Herself

****

Harry's First Friend

Summary

Harry never had a friend in Primary School, at least not one he could remember. Dudley had always made sure of that. But what happens if, at one time, Harry _did_ have a friend. What happened to them? And why doesn't anyone remember?

Aile Stands Up For Herself

"Alright class, that was the bell, time for lunch. Remember, if it starts to rain, come straight inside. Mr. Potter?" Their teacher, Miss Scott asked.

"Yes Miss?"

"Look after Miss Niurrin, please." Harry was glad to.

"Of course, Miss." Aile and Harry walked out to lunch.

"Oh Harry, this afternoon's going to be so much fun We can do _anything_ you like, I promise." She said happily. She opened her lunchbox, and made a face, "Ugh, chocolate cake. You want it?"

"Sure! But... why don't you?" Harry asked.

"I'm lactose intolerant. But dad made my lunch today, and he always forgets. Just him, I suppose. Oh well, he packed me an apple, at least." Aile said. "So, what do you like..." Whatever she had been about to say was interrupted, as Dudley and his gang came over. Aile handed Harry the chocolate cake hurriedly. "Eat it, _now_." She hissed. He stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey blondie, why're you hanging around my cousin?" Dudley called threateningly, his 'goons', as Harry thought of them, cracking their knuckles menacingly. His heart sank. There was no way that Aile would stay his friend after being pounded by Dudley and Co.

"I have a name, Dursley, and blondie's not it." Aile said coolly. "But, on second thought, I don't want you to use my first name. It wouldn't feel right afterwards. It'd be, well, dirty." There was a gasp from everyone who had gathered around to watch, kids _never_ talked back to Dudley Dursley and got away with it.

"What did you say." Dudley growled.

"You heard me. Unless you're as deaf as you are stupid Pigman."

"That's it, boys, get her." The other three moved towards her.

"I don't thinks so." Aile said softly. "This is between me and your friend. Get involved, and get hurt."

"You couldn't hurt us." Piers Polkiss scorned.

"Oh really." She walked over to a branch as thick as her arm, and with no effort, snapped it clean in half. "You sure?"

"Let's stay out of this." Gordon said.

"Yeah." Malcolm agreed. Harry grinned happily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. _*Maybe... Just maybe I've finally found a friend._* He thought. Dudley looked ready to burst. He dove at Aile, and she flipped him onto his back in one swift movement. He got up, and rushed at her again. She moved slightly to one side, and stuck out her foot to trip him.

"Give up." She said. "I don't want to hurt you." He growled at her. "I mean it. I'm not a violent person. I abhor fighting. It's wrong."

"We'll settle this later." Dudley growled. He limped off, his friends following.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"It was easy. Part of my karate training. You see, we move around alot with my dad's line of work, and, well, mum needed to find something to keep me occupied while she was at work when there was no school in the area. I became interested in karate when we were in Japan, I've always been into gymnastics and dance, and karate combines both as a self-defence. Karate is more for show these days than anything, so it was fun to learn, but it also keeps my muscles strong, and it means I can stop the bullies from hurting me or my friends." Her face grew sad. "Not that many people wanted to be my friend after they saw me fight. They were afraid I'd use them as a punching bag, I guess." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They weren't worth it if they didn't want to be friends with you." Harry said, trying to comfort her. She looked up,

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so. I still want to be your friend. Your karate? skills are just part of who you are. You can't change it." She gave a very surprised Harry a hug.

"Thanks Harry! You're the greatest!" He awkwardly hugged her back. He hadn't been hugged at all for as long as he could remember, and it felt a little weird.


	3. Meeting Celestine Niurrin

****

Harry's First Friend

Summary

Harry never had a friend in Primary School, at least not one he could remember. Dudley had always made sure of that. But what happens if, at one time, Harry _did_ have a friend. What happened to them? And why doesn't anyone remember?

Meeting Celestine Niurrin.

Harry and Aile waited outside for Aile's mother to turn up. Finally, a petite, slender, black haired brown eyed lady pulled up in a red ferrari. She got out, and straightened the tan knee-length skirt of her sleeveless dress. Harry could see absolutely no resemblance between her and Aile at all, aside from the height, slenderness and the creamy skin. But other than that, they looked like two unrelated people. Except,

"Mummy!" Aile grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him along as she ran to her mother.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was great! I met this boy, his name's Harry, and he wants to be my friend! His cousin was mean to us, but I did that move Sensei Takiwa taught me, and he left me alone."

"You didn't fight any more than was necessary to ensure you wouldn't get hurt, did you Aile?" Her mother asked sternly.

"Nope. Gosh! Where're my manners? Harry, I'd like you to meet my mum, Celestine Niurrin, Mum, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, its nice to meet you." Mrs Niurrin said warmly.

"Its nice to meet you too, Mrs Niurrin." Harry said.

"Please, call me Celestine, or Celeste, if you prefer. I hate being called Mrs Niurrin, it makes me seem so old."

"Ok Celestine." Celestine smiled, and clapped her hands.

"Right, now that's settled, let's get going. It was very nice to meet you, Harry."

"Mum, can Harry come over to our place? Please? We'll need to swing by his house to tell his Aunt and Uncle, please?" Celestine laughed.

"I don't see why not. You two seem to get along quite well."

"Yay! Thankyou Mum!"

"No probs. Now, let's go tell Harry's family he's going to be at our place. Would you like to stay the night, Harry?"

"I'd love too! But, are you sure I won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not. You're obviously one of Aile's friends. We'd be delighted to have you over. Being the new kid is no fun, as I'm sure Aile will tell you." Harry grinned. He couldn't believe his luck. Here were two people, willing to accept him for who he was. That hadn't ever happened before. At least, not that he could remember. He got in the car next to Aile, and they drove to The Dursleys'. Once there Aile, Harry and Celestine all got out of the car. Harry's eyes caught the living room curtains fluttering, in a way that suggested someone had just hidden behind them. Harry grinned, no doubt Dudley had told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about 'that mean girl who bashed me up', and undoubtedly, Aunt Petunia had wanted to see what type of car the girl's parent's drove. His Uncle Vernon was sure to be polite when he found out that Aile's mum had a ferrari, so he had no reason to worry. Aile walked calmly up the steps, and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door was opened, which only proved that his aunt had been watching them. Aile smiled at her, and started to gush.

"Oh mi god, you must be Dudley's" And here her voice shook in laughter "Mother, I can see the similarities." Then, spotting his uncle she smiled even more brightly, "And you must be Dudley's father. The resemblance is _astounding_."

"Now Ali." Celestine reprimanded, like Harry she knew that Aile was not being complimentary at all, rather she was insulting them quite obviously to Harry and Celestine, but far too subtly for either his aunt or uncle to realise.

"Oh I'm sorry, how _rude_ of me. My name's Ali Niurrin, and this is my mother Celeste. I met Harry at school today, and he was _so_ nice to me. My mum and I were wondering if you'd mind him coming to our place this arvo, and perhaps, staying the night, even?" Harry watched the emotions play over his uncle's face. He knew that his uncle was having a hard time deciding whether to make Harry totally miserable, and say no, all the while risking insulting the two obviously rich people in front of him, or saying yes, and not only making Harry happy, but ensuring they didn't have to bother with him for a little while either. Aile slapped her hand to her forehead, as if she'd just remembered something. She pulled her mother down, and in a stage whisper, that Harry had no doubt she wanted everyone to hear, said frantically, "Mum, we forgot to enquire whether there was a suitable drill company in town that we can buy those drills for Daddy from. Harry watched as his Uncle Vernon's eyes widened. He grinned secretly, _Good going, Aile!_ He thought happily. There was no way that his uncle would risk insulting them now. Not when business was involved.


	4. Goodbye

****

Harry's First Friend

Summary

Harry never had a friend in Primary School, at least not one he could remember. Dudley had always made sure of that. But what happens if, at one time, Harry _did_ have a friend. What happened to them? And why doesn't anyone remember?

Ch 4- Goodbye

After that life was pretty good to Harry. He still had an awful time with the Dursleys, but he spent so much time with Aile, just doing ordinary things, that it didn't matter so much. He often worried about whether she was happy playing football instead of dolls, (they _were_ only 8 after all) but she seemed quite happy to play soccer and football. She found the games fascinating for some reason, and she was quite happy to watch cartoons with Harry, as long as they didn't watch Sailor Moon. She said it was too far-fetched. Harry was _very_ happy with that arrangement, after all, he was a boy, and didn't _like_ Sailor Moon anyway. He still couldn't believe that he had a friend. He was walking to school as usual one morning, when he bumped into Aile. She was sobbing hysterically, as she walked along the footpath.

"Aile? What's wrong?" Harry asked. She looked up, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing Harry, don't worry. I just got a little shock this morning, that's all."

"What happened?" He asked persistently.

"Nothing. Really. Don't worry, I'm fine. So, did you do your English homework?"

"Oh no." Harry groaned. "I totally forgot."

"Don't worry, I'll create a diversion." Aile promised.

"Thanks."

"No probs."

They walked into class, and sat down next to each other. The minute the teacher came in she started taking the role,

"Dudley"

"Here"

"Harry"

"Here"

"Malcolm"

"Here"

"Gordon"

"Here"

"Piers"

"Here"

"Aile"

"Present" Miss Scott looked up, as if trying to determine whether or not Aile was being smart. But she looked perfectly innocent; butter wouldn't melt in _her_ mouth, so Miss Scott looked down at the role again. Suddenly everyone was giggling and whispering behind their hands.

"What is it?" Miss Scott asked, looking up sternly. "Come on, I enjoy a joke as much as the next person." Harry put up his hand, "Yes Mr. Potter?

"It's your hair, Ma'am, it's blue."

"What?! Mr Potter! HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked.

"How dare I what?" Harry asked blankly.

"HOW DARE YOU DYE MY HAIR BLUE!!!! Your aunt and uncle will hear about this!" She stormed out.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't realise she'd blame you." Aile whispered.

"It's ok I don't mind. She forgot about the homework, so I'm happy."

"Are you sure?" Aile looked at him in concern. She knew all about what happened to Harry when weird things happened, and she knew he was claustrophobic.

"I'm sure."

"Well, ok. Just say the word and I'll tell them it was me."

"No really, I'm fine." Aile searched his face. A strange look suddenly passed over her face.

"I'll be right back." She said absently, and left the room. Curious, Harry decided to follow her.

~*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@~

"Do I have to? Please don't make me." Aile whimpered. _What's she talking about?_ Harry wondered. "He's my best friend. Please don't make me. He doesn't know anything." _Huh?_ "I'll tell him we're moving. He doesn't need to know why. Please..." There was a pause. "Fine." Harry hid around the corner as Aile came out. She was crying. "It's not fair. I shouldn't have made friends with him. I wouldn't mind anyone else, just not him..."

~*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@~

Harry and Aile walked home together. There was a strange solemness in the air. Suddenly, Aile turned to Harry.

"Harry, we're moving." She whispered, bursting into tears. Harry gave her an awkward hug. 

"Shh, it's ok Aile, we'll write to each other." He said soothingly. She pulled away, her face griefstricken.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry, we won't." She pointed a stick at his chest...

"Obliviate. Stupefy." Harry slumped to the ground, all of his memories of her wiped. She cast a general forgetting spell, and everyone forgot they'd ever heard of Aile Dreah Niurrin. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm so very very sorry." She disappeared, and all that lingered was the sound of a child sobbing.

~AN: That's the end, what did you think? I'm writing a sequel as I 'speak'. So… do you think I should post a sequel? Ok, um… Disclaimeriness: I don't own anyone except Miss Scott, Celestine Niurrin Mr Niurrin and Aile Niurrin, oh and the 'extras' that gathered around to watch Aile and Dudley fight. Byeeeeeeeee~


End file.
